


No matter what, where or when. We're Fairytail!

by charliepoet13



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU's everywhere, Actual spirits AU, Android AU, F/M, Fluff, Jaded Lucy, Lucy will usually be the main character unless the AU would work better with someone else, Miraculous Ladybug AU, monster au, so mainly Lucy's POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliepoet13/pseuds/charliepoet13
Summary: Oneshots for different AUs. No matter the world though they are always together.





	1. Fairy tail creatures AU

**Author's Note:**

> I can't really explain this one, I keep daydreaming up stuff like this and needed to write it down.  
> This will more than likely be bits and pieces of worlds that I may one day expand upon.

Staring up at the Fairytail guilds large doors, she was no longer as impressed as she used to be, don't get her wrong she loved the place but... It had been several months since Lucy Heartfilia, reporter turned guild member, joined Fairytail, and her life had just gone out of control weird from there. There was a small explosion and yelling from inside the building, she sighed as she went to work.

She was a member of Team Natsu, joining them on missions and helping out best she could, but when they were still in Magnolia, her job was to keep the peace. She walked into the building, not at all surprised to find Natsu, standing on a table, yelling to Gray across the room. His loyal Werecat partner Happy at his side. She shut the door behind her, the outside world really didn't need this. Natsu let out a roar as flame danced around his hands, ready for a fight. The young half dragon had a long way to go when it came to controlling his temper, the scales on his neck, hidden by his precious scarf, and his fangs were the only real give away to what he was. Oh and that blasted fire! 

"Natsu! Stop it! The guild can't afford you burning it down again!"

"You heard Lucy, Natsu why don't you cool off?"

Oh god, did Gray think that was clever? The air gained a sudden chill as he decided to flex his own magic. He looked human, those abs he flashed daily certainly looked manly enough, but he was an Ice sprite, a magical being that bent snow and ice to his whim, and a permanent rival of Natsus. They couldn't go one day without this could they? She groaned as a headache threatened to form.

Fairytail was aptly named, it was a guild for 'Fairy tail' creatures, things that your parents read you stories about to tuck you into bed. It was kept cloaked from humans and all of its members vowed to protect them and any creature in danger, they were here to protect the peace...if they could stop beating each other into the ground that is! 

Natsu jumped off the table, planning to charge Gray, who had stood up at the challenge and she ran between the two, headache pounding as she yelled.

"STOP IT YOU IDIOTS!"

She sent them her trademarked glare and they both quietened down, muttering their apologies. For now it was over, but they would start up soon again, she knew it. Especially if Gajeel or Laxus got involved. She didn't know how one guild managed to find so many half dragons, of different elements, but honestly the territorial beings were just one big headache. The only one that didn't seem to fight was Wendy, a miracle child that Lucy thanked every god for, a calm wind in the blustering gale that was this guild.

"Care for a drink Lucy?"

She around turned to face...herself. She sighed, that had caught her off guard the first time, but now, not so much.

"Just a black coffee Mirajane, no immortal souls today please"

The person in front of her changed, morphed into a kind looking lady, long white hair trailing down her back. She giggled a little.

"One day Lucy, maybe you'll sign a contract with me"

"Not likely, the coffee please"

The demon trailed off to get her order, how they got a demon willing to help not hurt was beyond her. Though her animalistic siblings probably had something to do with it. Elfman and Lisanna weren't demons, apparently neither was Mirajane once upon a time, but rather half beast half human, able to transform into many different creatures. Elfman chose to morph into monsters, while Lisanna preferred cute animals. They both loved to work here, so Mirajane did as well, even if it meant putting up with-

"No ones causing you trouble today are they Lucy?"

"Nah, just the usual so far Erza"

Ah, there she was, Titania herself. It was just a nickname for Erza Scarlet, but it fit. The fairy warrior could fly with serene grace, fight expertly in battle, her magical armour and weapons adapting to any situation she found herself in, she was strict with her friends, but also kind and fair. Though, her and Mirajane did cause just as much trouble as Natsu and Gray with their outbursts. Honestly, she shouldn't look so smug.

"I'm glad to hear it, let me know if there are any fights or the like"

"Oh? So miss hero can come save the day?"

Ah, there was Mirajane with her coffee, brilliant.

"And whats it to you if I actually want to be kind to humans and not steal their souls?"

"I'll have you know I haven't stolen a single soul since-"

She took her coffee off the tray and walked off, tuning it out, she was not in the mood for this, not right now. There was no way she was stepping into an S ranked fight before she got her early morning coffee. She sat down at an empty table and collapsed against the seat, nursing the cup in her hands. She was just starting to feel her stress melt away when she felt arms wrap around her waist and a nose rub against her neck. She groaned internally, this could only be one person.

"Why hello my lovely Lucy, how is my queen fairing today?"

Right on cue, here's Loke! His fangs brushed against her neck and she sighed, she pushed him back gently and he complied, backing off.

"I'm ok today Loke, and you?"

"All the better for seeing you, my everything"

He sat down by her, grinning at her brightly, fangs on full display, such a change from how he used to be. Thanks to what she was, he used to keep miles between them, but hey you save one vampires life and suddenly they think the world of you, who knew?

Loke, or Leo as he's known to his brethren, is the leader of a coven of vampires. They all have jobs across the different cities of Fiore, they often visit, some causing more trouble than others. A week ago she found he had been starving himself, killing himself slowly out of regret for the death of a human named Karen. A human who he should have protected, but had accidentally allowed die due to an argument over her horrible treatment of Aries, a member of his aforementioned coven. It had confused her greatly, he had kept the fact he was a vampire secret from her until then, but she had told him to live for his friends, for those who needed him, for her who wanted to befriend him. She had let him drink from her, a blush forming at the memory, and now the moron had a taste for her blood. Apparently it was the best he had ever tasted, that, alongside her supposed constant kindness, and the fact she had saved his life selflessly, had made him vow to make her his immortal queen. Ha, yeah right, like she didn't have enough problems.

She took a swig from her mug as he blathered about his night, recounting things he felt were interesting. She had already learned to tune him out too. Yes, she already had way too many problems being human, never mind being converted to a vampire.

Lucy Heartfilia, aged 21, jaded reporter and babysitter for monsters, would that look good on a CV? Humans weren't even meant to find this place, but having lost her previous job, she had moved to Magnolia, scrounging around for one had led her here. The master had took an interest in her, since from the moment she walked through the door she had stopped a fight between Loke and Taurus, those two were constantly fighting over how you were supposed to treat a lady. She had argued that the fight stopped because Loke had fled from her, but he said there was something about her, something that calmed magical beings, that maybe she was a human with magic of her own. So she stayed, Fairytail Diplomat, that sounded better, though it definitely didn't pay better.

She groaned into her mug as a chair flew past her head, no doubt Natsu starting on Gray again, sending Loke into an overprotective frenzy and causing an all out brawl.

She could never be paid enough for this.


	2. Miraculous Ladybug AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug AU! Lucy is Ladybug, just trying to balance school life and her hero duties, alongside her partner and friend Chat Noir, aka Loke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to do this by a certain piece of fanart that I can't find anymore! It was a fully coloured picture of Lucy as Ladybug and Loke as Chat Noir. I believe there was two pictures, one of them in a battle stance, one of Loke kissing Lucy's hand as their superhero selves. It was on Tumblr, but I can't find it, so either I'm bad at searching or it was taken down, if anyone can help me find it so I can link it, I would be incredibly grateful.

Lucy Heartfilia was a normal girl, with a normal life. She was a 16 year old teenager going to Fairytail high school, a strange name, for an altogether strange school. Her classmates for example, the hotheaded Natsu, who seemed to have an obsession with fighting, fire and spicy food. He was always arguing with, and playing pranks on Gray, a more cool and collected type, who seemed normal at first. But she soon found out about his love of eating cold desserts for lunch and tendency to strip, his yelling that he didn’t mean to didn’t help. Then there was Erza, she was so beautiful, so serene, so helpful and wise, the perfect friend. However she was also a demon when she was either drunk and/or angry, in her enraged state she was the only one who could stop her classmates rowdiness, hence why she was class president. Lucy herself was vice president, she had only gotten really angry at the boys once, thanks to a prank gone wrong, but it had been enough to scare them in submission. The fact she could scare them, alongside her ability to think on her feet, had caught Erza’s eye and so, like it or not, she helps out with whatever she wants, no matter how weird the situation got.

She had friends outside of her class too, Levy always enjoyed hanging out together, whether it be in the school gardens or at the school library, she was lovely. She was also spending  a lot of time recently with Wendy, a new comer to the school, to help her feel welcome. Then there was...him. Loke was in the year above her and he was...strange, to put it nicely. Whenever she saw him, he would be surrounded by girls in his class, seeming to soak up all their attention, until he spotted her. Then he would rush over, flirt with her and just generally hang round her until class started. He was a little clingy sometimes, but she considered him a friend. He had taken to calling her his princess lately, which was a little strange...and too familiar for comfort.

But, as she walked to her next class, she figured everything was pretty alright, normal, maybe if she just kept these thoughts, her luck would hold out and-

There was a loud crash from outside, screams and yells could be heard as people ran in panic. Well there went that idea she supposed. She split from her friends, who were already yelling ‘Akuma’ down the halls, getting people to evacuate. Teachers were running out to help with the evacuation, though she wasn’t sure how the likes of Mr Happy and Ms Carla were really going to be with that. Even Mr Plue, the school Headmaster, was doing his best to lead the students out of the building, though no one could understand him, as per usual. Using the mayhem to her advantage she ducked into a now empty classroom, closing the door behind her.

She looked around, double checking that the room was empty, before opening up her purse. A small red sprite flew out, shaking herself off before grinning up at her. Tikki, her close friend and kwami, was a very tightly held secret, no one could ever know about her, or what she could do.

“Are you ready Lucy?”

“Ready as I always am, It’s time to get to work! Tikki, spots on!”

The kwami disappeared into her plain earrings, filling them with magic and colour. The magic swirled around her body in a pink flash, and in her place stood Ladybug. Not the most original name, she knew that, but when her partner had asked her name she had floundered and said the first thing to come to mind. If she could she would go back and change it, maybe throw a celestial spin on it, since she had a knack for astrology.

She took to a nearby window and peaked out into the city. Off in the distance there seemed to be a fire based Akume, flame pouring from its hands as it threatened to set the city ablaze, this wasn’t going to be fun, especially if her partner got there first. He had a nasty habit of jumping into danger to ‘protect’ her. 

She climbed out the window, grumbling to herself about stupid morons who couldn’t stop getting seriously hurt, landing on the grass outside. She was planning her way over to the akuma,how best to approach it,  when she almost jumped at an all too familiar voice.

“Why hello there Ladybug! On your way to the current hot spot too I see”

Ah! There was her blasted partner now, with an awful pun to boot. What was that saying? Think of the devil and he appears? Chat L’orange, a weird new nickname that he wanted her to call him, though why she couldn’t guess, the only orange thing about him was his hair, was an interesting partner to say the least, but she was thankful for his help. He did a forward flip off the roof, landing in front of her with a flourish, before dipping into a bow.

“Your loyal knight awaits your orders my purri- purrfect lady”

There it was again, he had been mixing up his nicknames a lot recently, she huffed to herself, not really able to voice her annoyance with him lest she reveal her identity. They had agreed to keep them secret, well she had to force Chat to agree, he always reminded her though that he would never let anything harm her. It was hard to take his flirtations seriously however, when Chat had also recently started to flirt with her civilian self, and then had almost just called her, ‘Your special nickname my purrincess’. What was it with orange haired idiots and calling her a princess?

“Right, of course he does, well he can get his head on straight and focus for a change then”

He flinched at her snappy attitude, straightening himself with a frown.

“Is something wrong Ladybug?”

Damn, maybe she had let her emotions run away with her a bit there. She turned away from him, starting to move to the akuma.

“The fact the Akumas promising to set the park on fire if its demands aren’t met and we aren’t there yet?”

He sped to move in front of her, blocking her way.

“No seriously, what’s up?”

She moved around him, annoyed at his persistence, continuing her trek toward the akuma, he fell into step with her as they both started bounding through the city.

“Listen Chat, women don’t like it if you play games with them. I hear you’re making friends with a girl at that school. That's fine, but at least keep your nicknames straight, it’s very insulting if you don’t put some effort into your make believe attractions”

He gasped, she wasn’t sure if her was actually hurt or just faking it, he was a good actor.

“I’m not faking my attractions, I’m a bit of a playboy sure but my heart only belongs to one person”

“And yet you have two princesses Mr Loyal Knight, how does that work?”

He looked shocked at the question, before a small smile returned to his lips, his eyes lighting up with mischief and understanding, she suddenly felt very out of the loop.

“Why you’re not jealous are you my lady? I can't blame you though, Lucy is an amazing woman, if she said yes i’d be a very happy kitty”

She almost tripped on a roof tile at his honesty, fighting back a blush. Ah, so he admits he’s interested in her, incredibly blatant about it too. 

“Then go woo her and leave me alone, going after two women isn’t right”

“I’m not the kind of man to do that, anyway we both know i’m not purrincess”

She froze, stopping on the roof of someone's home. He came to a skidding halt, before backtracking to her. She finally faced him, looking at his wide grin, like he was secretly teasing her. Surely he didn’t mean that did he? He sighed theatrically as he put his hands on his hips, shaking his head.

“My, my, after all the hints I gave you, both in the superhero suit and out, you still haven’t figured meowt? I pegged you for a smart lady, don’t let me down”

It took a moment, confused and a bit nervous, before it hit her with incredible clarity, he knew...HE KNEW! Why that mangy cat! How in the world did he find out?! Was he just ignoring her when she talked about safety? Was this a game to him?

As if sensing her inner rage, or perhaps seeing it on her face, he quickly threw his hands up in surrender.

“In my defence, I hadn’t meant to find out. I saw you heading to the locker room and well you know me my lady, I can never leave you be-”

“That’s in costume though, you’ve never pestered me in school as Chat!”

He put a finger to his lips and she stopped, letting him continue.

“I left my friends to give you a little surprise, make you jump ya know, see that cute little blush of yours. But when I got there...you were talking with your kwami. I had no idea what to do, Plagg was no help, the snarky little...You had a rule we couldn’t tell each other who we were, which made things more complicated.So I decided to give you hints, let you work out I knew and go from there, I was also hoping this would lead to you working who I was too though...”

He seemed so defeated that she felt her anger drain from her, if it truly was an accident, then it was probably just his famous bad luck coming into play. It was bound to happen she supposed. Though she would have preferred he straight up tell her he saw, she could appreciate him trying to level the playing field while also abiding by the rules they had set. But still he thought…

“What do you mean find out who you are?”

“Well, I mean, surely you’ve noticed me in school? I don't mean to brag but i’m rather hard to miss”

“Well you must be, after all I only know one other person who is flirty, objectively handsome...bright hair...full of himself…seems to think he’s so cool...is a right idiot!”

“Hey now, you were being so nice”

“You! It’s you! Lo-”

“Love you too my bug! But it seems you’ve caught on, so i’m going to let you stew in your thoughts a bit while I take on the akuma, ok? Good”

With a quick kiss on her cheek, coupled with a cheeky wink, he was off, racing toward the akuma, yelling something about him needing to chill out. But she was gone, her thoughts a whirlwind as every little thing Loke/Chat Noir- Chat Freaking L’orange!, had done over the past few weeks. It all added up, every little smirk and knowing comment.

Oh that little- just wait until she caught him. They would win the day and purify this akuma as normal. Then she was going to drag him off somewhere, some secluded roof or something. A chat about the meaning of secret identities and how to keep them was clearly needed, then she could go home and scream into a pillow. After all, by that point the fact that Loke, the annoying ‘School heartthrob’, was her superhero partner and that he had an enormous crush on her, one that wasn’t going to go away anytime soon, would have all sank in.

All in a day's work really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely believe that their secret identities would last until maybe the end of season one, before one of them worked it out, either by accident or just putting the pieces together. Or maybe a shared reveal to is likely, anyway they wouldn't be good at keeping secrets.   
> Obviously I believe Lucy's friends would become temporary heroes too, especially since Lucy would be giving out the miraculous.  
> I'm think Erza for turtle since of her desire to protect and help the others.  
> Maybe Gray for Fox? I don't know what the Zodiac Miraculous powers are exactly, but the ability to create and help that way fits him.  
> Honestly I'm tempted to say Natsu for dragon, if for nothing else then it really thematically suits him.  
> I'll have to think about the others.


	3. Android Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Modern Au, where technology has long since replaced magic, if it was there at all. But even with a new location, some problems stay the same.  
> Namely beings with souls being treated like tools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been driving me insane and distracting me from writing other things, who knows if people are interested I could see it becoming a full story.

She stretched as she walked down Magnolia’s concrete streets, enjoying the slight crick as he muscles finally decided to wake up. Her Fairytail ID hung round her neck in a lanyard, she was glad she had actually remembered it today in her coffee induced rush, though everyone knew her well enough to let her in anyway. She could feel stares at her back as she walked past high rises and speeding cars, notoriety has its perks, the constant disapproval was not one of them. She felt a particularly hard glare from a cafe window and stopped to stare at the owner, what was his problem? Then she noticed who was at the counter, working their poor little spark off, probably getting no rest at all, and glared right back as she kept on walking. She made a mental note of the name to ask Crux if there was anyway they could get that overworked android out of there. It would be hard, what with them currently looking into other cases of android abuse, but they could try. Frustration mounted within her as she started up a hill near the end of the city, some of the last green left alive in this place, it was annoying that she had to go through case by case like this. She had been tempted multiple times to just break in to the more horrible places, but the law already didn’t look kindly on her, that would never go her way. So, the bureaucratic process it was, even if her reports went through slower than others.

All grumbling about how unfair the world was went away as she finally looked up at Fairytail, a sort of rescue operation. ‘Sort of’, since they had no official recognition, even though they sometimes managed to get to a scene before the emergency services did. Public opinion of Fairytail in general was good, so there was nothing that could be done to stop them anyway. The building looked homely, somehow managing to keep an old fashioned wooden design, standing out against the modern glass and brick. She was thankful for the warm atmosphere it provided for her. She went in through the side entrance, showing her ID badge, to avoid being stared at by those waiting for assistance in the lobby. Fairytail did have an online job board, but some people simply preferred to talk about their problems face to face. Excitement started to build as she speed walked through the building, clutching her duffle bag tightly. Today was the day she finally finished her little ‘project’ and she couldn’t wait to see how it would turn out. She mindlessly said hello to her friends as she walked to the back of the building, thoroughly ignoring the bemused smile Erza sent her way. She did not need that knowing look today thank you very much.

She walked out a back door, stepping onto a stone path, which she dutifully followed until a small building, hidden from sight by the main Fairytail base, came into view. It was more modern looking, the metallic walls and high security doors looking a bit more standoffish, but it was a necessary precaution. It was on a cliffside by the sea, with a large pipe connecting a room down below to the sea. This was her baby, it was small but it was her home away from home. She was proud of it and all of its inhabitants, her android friends, no, her android family.

It was an unfortunate fact of life that humans could not do everything, they sometimes needed assistance from others. The public knew Fairytail kept androids, the likes of Lyra and Crux were readily available to the public in the lobby, but it was the general belief that when they weren’t on a job they were kept locked up, ‘like they were supposed to be’. She snorted as she got close to the locked front entrance, yeah right, like she would let that happen.

The keypad scanned her I.D, she then typed in her personal code and the door opened with a woosh of air. That was another good thing about remembering her I.D, Taurus couldn’t ask for a favour in return for opening the door. She had used that intercom by the keypad too many times now, it almost seemed to be a game to the large cow android. Well at least this round was a victory to her, not that she was playing along of course. She walked through the building, waving absently to Taurus and Cancer, who were currently milling about. Her heart went out to them, but until the public actually favoured Fairytail androids, it would be hard to get funding for a bigger building. She would love to have activities in here for them, she also needed more improvements to the operating room, there weren’t enough beds for all of the androids here, even though there was only six of them, ordering parts was a nightmare, they could use a storage in there. The only other rooms were a small briefing room, a charging room for when her friends needed to sleep and Aquarius’s pool. The water was cleaned everyday, by her demands, so it looked as pristine as always. A pipe at one end of the pool led to a small tank downstairs, where repairs could be done after missions, it also acted as her own briefing room. Then another pipe, the one visible from outside, allowed her to leave the building and go straight to the ocean. As moody as she was about doing jobs for sea-faring humans, she really did love the ocean. If only she could make it so Aquarius could move less awkwardly on land, the tail did her no favours, then she could at least chat and be with the others. But until she was more experienced, she really didn’t want to mess with her body, knowing their luck, she would find a way to unwaterproof her. That would just lead to the death of them all. But that really wasn’t the issue.

“Aquarius isn’t back yet?”

“There was a delay, but she should return in a few hours miss”

Once upon a time she would jump at Horologium’s sudden appearances, but now she simply turned her head to the clock android.

“Ah, really? Thanks for the update, I’ll be in the operating room for a lot of today, so when she arrives could one of you come get me?”

He saluted, somehow managing to stand straighter.

“Of course miss, i’ll take care of that personally!”

She nodded, stepping round the clock to move to her destination. Making a mental note to take her gear with her when she checked up on her. ‘Delay’ for Aquarius usually meant ‘I decided to brawl the entire ocean’, she would likely need repairs, in fact she would have bet jewels on it. Still, it always filled her with such pride that Horologium tried to be as helpful as possible, especially as he, along with Crux and Lyra, was one of her creations. She felt like such a proud parent sometimes and now, if all goes as planned, she would have another friend to be proud of.

She put the duffel bag down on the table, pulling out a small, white body. The little guy was only up to her knee in height, had a little tail and a carrot shaped nose. It was her interpretation of Canis minor, maybe not completely canine looking, but inspiration doesn’t always look completely normal. It was important to her to keep this name, but the nickname Plue kept springing to mind, two names was fine right?

Her parents, when they had started Heartfilia inc, had created the naming convention of borrowing names from constellations, showing their ambition to reach for the stars. In respect for her mother, she wanted to keep on that tradition, but personal touches were a must right? He was being made for technically selfish reasons anyway. It could get a little empty in here when everyone was off on jobs, not that she didn’t end up going on a few with Natsu’s group, a well versed mechanic was always needed, but she also ended up on her own a lot. She needed a companion while she was training, researching or fixing. She needed someone to talk to about her day when she was relaxing at home. She just hoped little Plue didn’t mind being that companion. She did a general check to make sure all his limbs were in working order, messed up joints could take ages to fix after Plue was up and running. Once she was satisfied it was time to do the part she had been dreading, holding off really. She pressed a hidden button on his chest, opening it up for her to look inside. All the wiring looked fine, except there was a segment missing. Plue’s spark was the last part to go in and she was panicking a little. The spark was boxed off, separate from everything else, yet also connected to everything. It powered everything, acting like a heart for androids and thus the wiring had to be completely correct. Anything faulty could cause an equivalent to heart failure or repeated heart attacks, she never wanted to cause that pain on anything. So she always took her time with this, hence why she had scheduled her whole day in here, it was probably more then she needed, but better safe than sorry. It was a slow process, she would connect a wire, thoroughly go over the connection, before moving onto the next piece. It was mentally exhausting. It was worth it though when she finally managed to get everything hooked up to meet her standards, she crossed her fingers as she slowly powered him on. She could see his inner mechanics whirring to life, slowly waking Plue up. But what she was most focused on was his spark, the two wires in which the electricity would dance between to start everything up. She felt time stop as it powered up, waiting for any kind of mistake, before a bright glow poured out from his chest and she let out a sigh of relief. The small ball of energy, contained away from everything else and kept alive by a supporting circuit, lit up the small area around them beautifully. It didn’t waver or jolt out of control, so all seemed ok, she would have to keep an eye on it in the coming week though, just incase. She closed the small compartment as his eyes slowly opened. She smiled down at him fondly.

“Hello, welcome to the world Plue...or Canis Minor, whichever you prefer”

“...Bu?”

The poor guy seemed confused, it can all be too much stimulation at once for a new android. She gently helped him sit up so he could look around and get his bearings. The information on the screens by the table all showed he was currently stable, so that was good. She unplugged him from the operating table, now that he was fully charged and awake, he should stretch his legs. She picked him up under his arms and slowly put him on the floor, letting him stand by himself. He wobbled slightly, but thankfully didn’t fall over.

“Think you can walk? Or do you need help?”

His small hand held onto her leg for balance as he slowly walked forward. She walked toward the door with him, both of them taking their time. When they finally got to the entrance he let out a celebratory noise, before falling back into a sitting position, exhausted. She picked him up once more, grinning as euphoria took over.

“Great job little guy, it seems like you’re going to be just fine”

“Bu!”

Huh, it was strange that he didn’t speak proper words, but that might just be a quirk of his. AI was tricky if, like her, you wanted an android to have complete free will. You could easily control them, make them think, act and feel exactly how you want, but that prevents ingenuity and disrupts their problem solving abilities. In short, it hinders their ‘usefulness’. So, many just keep their androids on a tight leash, threatening violence or dismantlement if too much free will is shown. But under her guidance, she allows her friends to learn and grow as they please, creating unique personalities, likes and dislikes. Also annoying personality flaws, like Taurus’s constant hitting on women, but she wasn’t about to ‘fix’ them. The choice to speak like this could be a cute personality quirk, she’ll have to see if it sticks or if he grows out of it.

“Miss, I hate to disrupt you, but Aquarius has returned”

Already? She took a quick peek at the clock, astonished to find the morning had already flown by. Huh, he had taken longer than she thought. Looking down at Plue, shaking slightly in her arms, she wasn’t sure she wanted Aquarius to be the first android he had conversations with. She could be kind and they would meet eventually, but his AI was still learning, still trying to grasp everything. She absolutely did not want him to become terrified of the others here.

“Would you look after Plue? Introduce him to the other if you like, but be calm around him please”

An expression of pure delight took on Horo’s features as he slowly plucked Plue from her hands.

“Absolutely miss, would you like to come see Lyra? I have a feeling you might like to watch her perform”

A brilliant idea! Why hadn’t she thought of that herself? She waved as they left, Plue seemed distraught, but hopefully he would relax. Now came the hard part, she grabbed her tools and took in a deep breath, convincing Aquarius she needed a checkup.

 

A few hours later, she walked into Fairytail’s lobby completely drenched. She ignored the curious onlookers, not wanting to get into detail about the fight that was fixing a small tear on Aquarius’s tail. You would think she would be more thankful, if that had gotten worse she would have started letting water into her circuits. But noooo apparently she was the villain in this scenario. She grunted as she looked around for Plue, according to Taurus and Cancer, he was still here in the lobby. She caught sight of Horo, sitting next to Lyra as she played comforting music for the guests. She walked over, slightly confused, before he pointed to his inner compartment. She looked in and laying there, completely relaxed, inside the giant clock, was Plue. At the sight of her he held out his stubby arms for a hug. With a quick look upward for consent, she opened up the clock compartment and pulled Plue up and out, into a big hug.

“Thank you both for looking after him, he wasn’t any trouble was he?”

Lyra finished up her song before smiling softly.

“Not at all, it’s always nice to have such a keen fan of my music”

“Bu!”

And with that, all the tension in her shoulders disappeared, she could finally relax. He would be fine, she hadn’t messed up his wiring, he was making friends and he apparently liked her. All the stress connected to her androids disappeared.

Well, more like vanished until inspiration struck her once more, then it would be all of this all over again.

And secretly, she couldn’t wait.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned above I feel I could expand this world, like her meeting all the others and helping them out. I feel it would very much be a case by case kind of story, about her building up the lab and the number of androids living in it.  
> In this world Lucy fights for equal footing and rights, so I think that would be thrown in too. She gets her talent with machines from her parents, her fathers opinion of them being one of the reasons she left though.
> 
> Also I know nothing of mechanics, so i'm sorry if that part didn't make sense. I have the image of what I want in my head but I am unsure of how to write it.


	4. Actual Spirits Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's life could never have been considered too normal, though that wasn't helped by her unique friends.  
> A snapshot of an ordinary breakfast, or rather, a breakfast she tries to make ordinary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another AU that's been bugging me, though for this one I actually have some form of idea of what a story containing this world would be like.

She woke from her sleep with a low moan, knowing she had to start the day, but not really wanting to leave this warm bed. Being in Fairytail did have some perks. Suddenly the curtains pulled back, as did her covers, as a pink haired maid stared down at her.

“It’s time to wake up princess.”

She let out a low groan before sitting up.

“Why do you do this to me Virgo? Sleep is so good”

“You have studies today princess, you can't slack off”

She grunted before moving to her wardrobe, pulling out her shirt and skirt combo. Fairytail provided educational services for those who were 18 or younger, which was kind of them she supposed. What was better was their lax attitude towards uniforms, she didn’t have many things from her life before this place, so being able to wear familiar clothes was a blessing. She started her morning ritual of cleaning her face and teeth, getting dressed, then brushing and putting up her hair. By the time she looked herself over in the bathroom mirror, she felt more alive. She saw two heads poke through the door and smiled down at the gemini twins. 

“You’re awake Lucy!”

“Yeah I am, thank you for not switching out my toothpaste with something weird today”

“No problem!”

“We were too busy replacing Gray’s mouthwash with chili sauce”

“...What?!”

A loud, piercing curse shot through the giant home/school/administration, and her shoulders slumped, she was going to have to be the one to apologise for that. She glared down at the giggling twins as she moved back into the main part of her room. 

“You know, while i’m asleep, you guys could try to keep the twins under control”

A snort brought her attention to a blue haired mermaid sitting by her kitchen sink. Every dorm room in Fairytail came with the basics, sometimes she wondered if the cost for this luxury was too high though. 

“I’m not a babysitter, it’s not my job to keep those brats occupied.”

“Thanks for your ‘oh so generous’ help there Aquarius”

She sighed, a small headache forming and it wasn’t even breakfast yet. Oh shi- She was going to miss breakfast. Her stomach rumbled it’s protest and this conversation, like many others, was going to have to be put on hold. She grabbed herbag, filled with her learning materials for the day and bolted for the door. Which swung open before she got there, a tall goat wearing a suit bowed at the entrance.

“At your service Miss Lucy, ready for another productive day of learning?”

She smiled fondly at Capricorn, ever since she was young he took on a mentor role for her, helping her with subjects she struggled with. He fully approved of the classes here...it was her weekend activities that he, and a few other of her roomates, disapproved of.

“As ready as i’ll ever be, let’s go”

He nodded as she walked through, following closely at her heels, before shutting the door soundly behind them. She heard loud complaints of him being rude as she walked down the halls, she giggled as she shook her head, they would never change would they? It was with lighter spirits that she made it into the food hall, not surprised to find her friends already there. Nothing could keep Natsu away from the prospect of a meaty breakfast. A small giggle escaped her as she sat down with her friends, who responded to her arrival with warm smiles, well except for Gray.

“What’s got you so chipper this morning?”

“Nothing really, it’s just a nice day”

Gray grunted a response, looking down at his food, while the others shrugged.

“Ah, just ignore Mr freezer of here, he got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Probably fell off and hurt his stupid face”

Natsu grinned at her around a mouthful of bacon, which would have been appreciated, if Gray didn’t look like he was about to explode into a murderous rage. A hand raised up, Erza, sipping some black coffee, spoke up.

“It is too early for this, if you must fight leave. I need some energy first before I can deal with this.”

She heartily agreed, thankfully her stomach didn’t have to wait too long. Here came her self proclaimed bodyguard now. He smiled sweetly at her as he set the tray down in front of her.

“How is my princess doing today?”

“I’m doing great Loke, thank you for getting my breakfast.”

“Anything to help you Lucy”

Saying her name always caused a big grin to spread across his face, she rolled her eyes as she looked down at her tray. A cup of tea, overly buttered toast and some sausages. Quite normal for him, well, when compared to the egg disaster last week. She raised a piece of toast to her lips when Wendy spoke up.

“I’m not sure I could get so used to someone else picking my food for me”

She shrugged as she took a bite into the toast, no doubt getting butter everywhere.It was delicious.

“Loke can be a bit strange sometimes, but the food he gets for me is good. He’s not about to intentionally upset me”

“Ah, so you like it!”

“Yes, silly lion, it’s just perfect thank you”

He gave out a loud yell of celebration, that no one in the hall reacted to. She shook her head as he did a small victory dance. 

“He does seem kind, but still...It’s hard to trust someone i’ve never seen or heard.”

She supposed there was a point to that, but watching Loke dance or Taurus argue with him about the proper food she should be eating, was probably worth missing.

“Was it one of your stupid invisible friends that pulled a prank on me this morning?”

She froze, noticing some of her ‘invisible friends’ flinch out of the corner of her eye. Well, Gray had just lost some points with them, just great. Now convincing them he was a trusted friend was going to be that little bit harder.

Her spirit friends meant well, they really did. She had met her firstt when she was a child, more and more showing up as she got older. They had developed an odd sort of friendship, born from the need for companionship. She had been a lonely child with a distant father, while she had been one of the first to ever see these guys. So an easy partnership was struck. But this meant, despite their bickering, they were incredibly protective of her and naturally suspicious of most others. Team Natsu seemed to gain their approval, but she was really worried that opinion could change at anytime. 

Being able to see spirits probably wasn’t as cool an ability as Natsu’s roaring flame, Gray’s amazing control of ice, Erza’s impressive weapon’s arsenal, or even Wendy’s wind and healing powers. But it had gained her a family when she really needed it, and for that she was just as protective of them, even if they were going to turn her hair gray from the stress. Besides, it meant stealth and reconnaissance was her thing. When she had arrived here, she impressed the master by being able to correctly name most students and powers after only a day. 

“Yeah sorry, that was Gemini, it seems the twins have moved from pranking me to new targets. They are both very sorry for upsetting you”

“No we’re not!”

“Don’t put words in our mouths”

“So  _ very  _ sorry”

“Yeah well, make sure it doesn’t happen again”

Something about the way the twins both pulled their tongues at him, told her he was now their target for the week. She sighed, already not looking forward to the future arguments. Maybe she could ask Aries to help calm them down? No she was too timid. Maybe Sagi could reel them in? He seemed good at discipline…

“It won’t Gray, i’ll do my best to make sure they leave you alone.”

“Good”

“He really shouldn’t take that tone with you Lucy” A growl from beside her told her Loke had finished his fight with Taurus, ah yep there was the poor bull spirit, laying on the floor.  Huh, usually the lion took Gray’s side in everything, having gained an almost instantaneous like for the man. She guessed the earlier comment had ticked him off. “Especially since I saw him put ice on Natsu’s chair yesterday”

Oh, well then. Her shoulders relaxed as all guilt fled from her. If he was going to prank people, he was going to draw the attention of those two, it was his own fault really. They loved a challenge and pulling a prank in their territory was basically declaring war. She continued to eat her meal in peace, trying to finish it before it all got cold. She was only half listening as the others moved onto the topic of the subjects they were learning today. She didn’t even want to think about maths or numbers until her stomach was full. She felt a small nudge at her arm and turned to face a thoughtful Erza.

“Still, you must be pretty lucky to have so many people helping you out when studying”

She raised a brow at her, before surveying the room. Aquarius and Scorpio were tucked away in a corner, being all lovey dovey and thoroughly ignoring her and everyone else. Virgo was compulsively cleaning up any trash left on the floor. Aries was trying to amicably stop a rematch between Loke and Taurus, with no success. Gemini were way too mischevious to even sit still, already gone from the room to no doubt cause mayhem elsewhere. The only ones that could realistically ever help her study were Capri, Sagi and Cancer, though their quirky natures meant her lessons would probably only be poetry, history and beauty courses. 

“You know what? I’m not as lucky in that department as you’d think”

A small cough in protest was heard as she looked over at Capricorn,polite even when objecting. She shrugged her shoulders at him as she picked up her tray, it was true, he always got distracted by the written word, he would be useless at teaching her anything else. He grumbled to himself as she returned her tray. Her, Virgo and Sagi took turns in tidying up her meals. Partly because it allowed her to actually take some responsibility for her chores, they really didn’t need to help with everything, and partly because floating trays and food always freaked visitors out. Come to think of it, visiting days were the only days Gem and Mini offered to do any chores...huh.

“Ready to go Lucy? Lessons will be starting in a bit”

“Sure Erza, i’m certain  _ no one _ will bother me in class this time around”

A quick glare sent to an innocently whistling Loke and she was ready to go. She took a slow pace beside Erza and Wendy, chatting with them as Natsu and Gray raced ahead. They both used their powers to blast their way through the building, no doubt creating holes in the walls and floor. She smiled softly to herself, her life had gotten very strange she supposed, but, standing her with family both visible and not, she was more comfortable and happy then she had ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised as I wrote this that it's a little like an accidental X-men AU, what with Fairytail being a faculty that protects unique individuals, while giving them the chance to help others, which is unfortunate. But I wanted the main focus to be Lucy and her connection to these strange spirits around her. So the story would start from her childhood and move from there. But urgh, explaining the others powers using something other then magic or mutants stumps me.
> 
> Also how does one end a one shot? I just don't know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my ideas, please tell me if you think any would be good for a story.


End file.
